Others Watch
by Zuiri
Summary: (Kara x Querl/ Supergirl x Brainiac 5). Suddenly, she has a crush. And suddenly, she is in love. Set after 3x10. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I ship Kara and Brainy so hard it hurts. Also, those of you that are waiting for me to update "I Can't Think of a Clever Title" or "War", don't worry. They're coming.**

 **Others Watch**

She carries identical vanilla lattes and trots down a few steps into the D.E.O. Headquarters, skirt swishing with the breeze she makes. There's a pep to her step and she's unable to stop the anxious jitters running through her.

"And here you are," smiling brightly Kara hands an espresso to her sister and stands with her own drink, careful to avoid Alex's broken leg. Her focus turns to the displays made by the holotable.

Alex raises a delicate brow at her. She waits, a moment of silence passing between the two. "Seriously? That's all?"

"I asked if you wanted a bagel too!" Kara yelps.

Alex skeptically narrows her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Look," Kara sighs. "I know you want to have _another_ deep, meaningful conversation about Mon-El and Imra and how I feel, but really I'm _fine._ Everything has just..." Her words trail off as she catches sight of a man with turquoise skin and a head of shockingly white hair. "...just…"

A week has passed since he'd helped her break free of the coma-induced prison her subconscious had trapped her in. And Querl has barely spoken to her since. They'd exchanged friendly greetings when he'd casually crossed her path after the latest battle against Reign. But since then, Mon-El had a seemingly endless amount of work to keep Querl busy. Which made it difficult to for her to find a moment to speak with him again.

He crosses the open briefing room alongside Winn, both examining the tablet Winn carries with keen interest. He doesn't notice she's across the room staring at _him_ with interest.

"You'll need to reboot it," he says to Winn, though Kara's stellar hearing picks up his voice as if he were directly beside her. He has a nice voice, not as deep as James' or J'onn's, but one she's quickly associated with the calm feeling that spreads whenever she hears it.

She lets out a soft sigh.

"Yeah," Winn whines across the room. "I tried that already."

"Well," Querl shrugs. "May I suggest purchasing a separate computing system for your games?"

Winn frowns and tries the tablet's power button again. "I have three at home. This was supposed to be part of my 'at work' set up."

"The D.E.O. allows such activity on premises?"

"Look, man," Winn grunts, glowering at the piece of tech. "Overwatch is like, a _super_ big deal during this era."

Querl tilts his head, confused. "It is a game."

"Yes, but it's so much _more_ than that." Winn shoves the tablet into his messenger bag. "Thanks anyways, sorry I pulled you from the lab for nothing."

The Culuan smiles, "it is no bother, truly. I suspect it is good for my being to restrict my time locked away with research. I don't actually remember when I last ate."

"What?! My man, we are getting you a burger, stat!" Winn clamps a hand on Querl's shoulder and leads him towards the lounge room, where a pile of take out menus are stacked.

Kara licks her lips.

Alex darts her eyes from her younger sister to the retreating pair and back before her mouth drops. "Oh. My. God. Everything makes _so_ much sense now!"

"What?" Kara snaps her head to look at her, a blush rising to her cheeks. " _What_?"

"Nuh-uh. Nope," Alex snaps her mouth shut and mock 'locks' it with an invisible key. "I'm not even gonna say."

"Say _what?_ " Panic crosses her face, which only makes Alex laugh in good old fashion sibling jest.

"Tell me, Kara," Alex teases with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "What was it _really_ like having Brainy in your head during your coma?"

Kara's blush is a furious red and she ducks her head down to stare at her coffee in embarrassment. "...oddly intimate," she answers softly.

Alex chuckles and takes a drink of her latte. "Is that why -"

"Yes," she says it quickly. "Yes, okay? _Yes._ I can't stop _thinking_ about him. It's-it's like he never left my mind. Which, I _know_ sounds creepy. But it's not. It's _really_ not. It's just - I can't - I don't -" she stutters before raising her eyes to her sister. " _Help_ me, Alex. Please?"

"Oh," Alex blinks. She looks Kara over, taking in the somewhat disheveled hair and purplish bags under her eyes. " _Oh_. I didn't realize it was like _that._ "

Kara chews her bottom lip and nods.

"You know," Alex throws an arm around her sister's shoulders and pulls her into her side. "You could just _talk_ to him."

"He's always working," Kara groans and leans into her sister. "I swear, I've _tried_ to buy some alone time with him, but it's practically impossible. If Mon-El doesn't have a job for him, J'onn does."

"Just offer your help, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Alex squeezes her shoulder in an effort of comfort.

"Oh yeah," Kara rolls her eyes. "Big help I would be. He's a _twelfth level intellect_."

"What does that even _mean_?" Alex frowns, still holding her sister tightly as Kara's nerves battle on.

"Culuans are the _most_ intelligent beings in the galaxy, Alex. And Brainy," her voice drops softly. "He's the smartest of them _all._ "

"So what? You're _Supergirl._ "

Kara snorts. "Lot of good that'll do me! Brute force isn't going to impress him and my intellect sure isn't. I should just-"

" _Ugh_ , Kara," Alex groans loudly. " _Shut up._ Seriously, listen to yourself! You do this _every_ time with _every_ guy you crush on."

"What? I do not!"

Alex raises a brow again, and Kara shrinks under her stare.

"...maybe I do." She gives in. "But this-"

"Is really different," Alex finishes. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Look - no, don't say anything, let me finish - Kara, if you _like_ him, you gotta spend _time_ with him. Stop staring longingly from across the room. And _stop_ using your powers to eavesdrop on his conversations! If you like him, like, _really_ like him, _hang out with him."_ Alex drops her arm from Kara's shoulders. "Right now." Leaning heavily on her cane to take pressure off her broken leg, Alex begins to hobble away.

"What?!" Kara yelps.

"You heard me." Alex calls over her shoulder without breaking her limped pace. And then she is gone.

**O**O**O**

His lunch was canceled the moment Mon-El came into the D.E.O. lounge room, complaining about time sensitive research and analysis that Querl had seemingly neglected.

 _Neglected_. As if that were possible. His sole purpose and position on the Legion of Superheroes depended entirely on his intellect and the work he produced. If he neglected anything the team would be useless in its methods and practice. The flight rings they wear were _his_ invention, _he_ embedded Imra and Mon-El's DNA with the information to destroy the Blight of the 31st Century. As well as many more creations and discoveries he's made over the years.

Yet, it is never enough.

Hungry, overworked (which he didn't think was _possible_ for his species), and thoroughly annoyed, Querl glared damnedly at the D.E.O. computer screen before him. His _assignment_ \- if you could call it that - was to obtain as much information regarding Reign as he was able, as much history of 21st Century Earth as was available, go over any and all repairs for the Legion's ship, and so on and so on and _so on._

His tolerance levels were diminishing quickly and annoyance grew within him. These tasks were not difficult, but time consuming. Especially with the computer J'onn had allowed him access to. This ancient, waste of wires and gigabytes that operated slower than _anything_ from his own time.

A growl of frustration leaves his lips as he stares impatiently at the screen, waiting for it to finish downloading pdf files.

Whatever _those_ were.

Behind him, soft footsteps announce the arrival of another, and without looking Querl practically barks at his visitor. "In case you've forgotten, I am the _most_ intelligent being on this _entire_ planet. And I do not need you _hovering_ over me!"

When he's met with silence he turns to find Kara standing in the doorway with two brown paper bags, one labeled _Big Belly Burger_ and the other _Eden's Garden._ With raised brows, wide eyes, and dropped jaw she looks spooked and uneasy.

He jumps out of his chair. "Supergirl! I -"

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt -"

"- didn't realize it was you -"

" - just thought you might be hungry -"

" - please, excuse my behavior. Mon-el asked -"

"Here." She shoves the bags at him, averting her eyes. "I-I didn't know if you were a vegetarian or carnivore. I-I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have broke your concentration. I-uh-I-" she speeds off without finishing her stammered sentence, leaving him holding her offerings.

"Wait!" Hastily, he sets the food on a nearby computer desk and tries to run after her. A foolish act, he realizes, since Kara had superspeed and could very well be on the other side of the country now - thanks to him.

He practically smacks into Mon-El as he rounds into the hallway.

"Jeez, Brainy, watch it, will yah?" The Daxamite mock rubs his shoulder with a teasing grin on his face, causing only more annoyance for Querl.

He ignores the jest and tries to continue on, dismissing the probable bruise he'll have on his own body. But Mon-El blocks his exit and speaks at him. Though the words leaving his mouth don't directly matter to Querl in that moment and he finds himself snapping at the Legionnaire before dipping around him to continue down the hall.

Alex stands with J'onn in the briefing room, both bent over a file stamped CLASSIFIED and debating their next plan of action. Winn and his own assistants type rapidly on their keyboards, eyes glued to computer screens. He scans for Kara, coming up with nothing and promptly feeling guilty for scaring her off.

 _Damn insensitive buffoon!_ He curses himself and resigns to giving up and returning to the lab - the only place he's of any use.

Imra enters from another hallway across the room and instantly notices him, easily sensing his distress with her telepathic powers.

Gingerly, she brings two fingers to her temple and connects their minds. _Everything alright? Is it Mon-El? Has he left you with more work again?_

Querl sighs, his shoulders falling and making him the picture of defeat. _Have you seen Kara?_

She smiles. _Just passed her on my way in from the medbay. Hurry, you may catch her before -_

 _Thank you,_ He's running before any of his twelve intellects tell him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the shorter chapter. And I apologize to those that find this a bit too mushy. I'm a bit of a romantic sap. Also, I'm working on an ASOIAF/GOT fic, a Legends of Tomorrow fic, and a new Legends/Flash fic all at once. I'll never abandon a piece, ever. Though there may be long waits between chapters. Feel free to review.**

2.

The medbay is empty save for one orderly working through her round of check-ups. Hearing his skid-to-stop, she looks up from her work, a frown on her face. "Do you _mind_? I have patients in here, you know!"

"Apologies," he mutters, dark eyes surveying the space quickly. "Is Supergirl here?"

"Just left," the woman answers with disinterest and returns to the chart she held, turning from him. "And to be quite honest, I'd much prefer if you followed suit."

Normally, Querl would retaliate with wit and sarcasm, but he hadn't the time for that now. "Do you know where she went?"

The woman sighs loudly, flipping the pages on the clipboard. "Do you think National City's golden child shares the details of her schedule with _me_? Please."

He glares at her back, a growl growing deep within his chest. Without another word, he makes to leave.

"She was crying."

It freezes him and he snaps his head to stare at the woman, trying to decipher if she spoke truly or not. "She was?"

She doesn't look at him as she continues writing notes on her patient's chart. "Well, if she wasn't, she deserves an Oscar."

 _No,_ he genuinely feels guilty and curses himself for being so foolish. _No, no, you_ _ **imbecile**_ _!_

He sighs, "If she returns, can I trust you'll let her know I came in search of her?"

The orderly rolls her eyes. "Can I trust that you haven't forgotten the biomedical tech from your ship? You _did_ promise us you would replicate them for us."

"Oh," _Shit._ He'd completely forgotten. "Yes, of course. I'll -"

"Get to it as soon as possible?" She cuts him off with a glare. "I believe you said that four days ago. And here I am, still waiting on you."

"Tessa, knock it off," behind him Alex's voice quips. She limps up the last few steps of the staircase to stand next to him, glaring at the orderly. "Your attitude is _not_ why you were hired here."

The girl snaps her mouth shut and turns away, clearly angry but unwilling to argue.

Alex flashes Querl a smile. "Kara went home."

"Home?" He frowns. Had he truly hurt her _that_ badly?

"Yep. My dear little sister is a bit sensitive at times, though I can't really blame her." There's a twinkle in the older Danvers' woman that he cannot describe, a certain mix of mischief and knowing that unsettles his nerves. "But don't tell her I sent you." She winks. "Better hurry. And maybe wear a hood. Not everyone is as friendly to outsiders as we are."

 *****O***O***O*****

 _You idiot,_ Kara shivers as anxiety hits her hard and pulls a blanket up and over her shoulders. Her TV is on, but she makes no effort to truly watch anything it plays. She's far too focused on the embarrassment she'd suffered earlier. _You annoying, miserable idiot!_ _Of_ _ **course**_ _he yelled at you! You stupid-_

 **Knock, knock, knock.** "Kara?"

She whirls around, wiping at the tears in her eyes. _Oh no._ Collecting herself as best as she can, Kara rises from her couch and unlocks her loft door. "Oh, h-hello," she drops her gaze down and folds her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, please," he steps forward. "Please, Kara, don't apologize. I was unforgivingly rude to you in the lab. I owe _you_ an apology."

She shrugs her shoulders, "It's fine, really. I-I knew you were busy and I took a chance and well…" she shivers again.

His dark eyes drop and he fidgets with the flight ring he wears. Softly he makes a noise as if he's about to speak again, but decides against it and shakes his head. "I'm never too busy for you."

If she hadn't had super hearing, she may have missed the softly spoken confession. Her heart pounds in her chest as she chances a glance at him, hope rising.

He sighs and raises his eyes to hers, offers a small smile and says, "I'm sorry for being a brash fool, Kara. There is no excuse for it."

"It's-it's okay, Brainy, really. I -"

"Querl, please." He interjects. "I can't tell you how insufferable that nickname is."

She smiles. "Querl."

They stand awkwardly, trying to find the right words to breach the obvious, unspoken tension. "Would you like to come in?" Further opening the door, Kara steps aside, gesturing to the quant loft she calls home.

"Very much so," he answers softly and she can see shades of purple rising on his cheeks.

She offers him tea, to which he nods, and soon the pair settle at her kitchen table. The loft is filled with silence save for the television, which continues to play the _I Love Lucy_ reruns Kara had on before his arrival.

"I,uh," he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I'd been informed that you were crying. Due to my lack of sensitivity, of course."

She nods, there was no point in lying if she'd already been outed. "Sometimes I can be a bit over sensitive."

Querl shakes his head. "That's not entirely fair of you to say. I've been known to be crass or heartless, _especially_ in the lab. I shouldn't have snapped at you, and I apologize tremendously."

She dips her gaze to her mug of chamomile. "It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ ," he persists, trying to meet her eyes. "Kara, I like you." He says it so gently, she glances up at him, a bit of hope swirling in her heart.

Though, to think he had an inkling of interest in her was foolish, wasn't it? "I like you too, we work well together. All of the Legion has fit in so -"

"No, Kara," he cuts her off, voice stern and expression serious. "I _like_ you. And I do not want to hurt you, ever."

She blinks, her hands tightening around her beverage. Her lips part in her shock and all she can muster to say is a small, "Oh." When she realizes he's waiting for her to say something else - _anything_ else - she fumbles. "I-I, that is, I mean, _of course_ I-"

Querl gently reaches across the table and lays his hand on top of her arm. "It's alright if you do not share these sentiments. I've been well aware of your past relationship with Mon-El and the feelings that were involved for a long time." He gives her a reassuring squeeze before pulling his hand away, leaving a coldness in its wake. "I am not a weak man, Kara. And I am capable of handling myself if you prefer I left you alone."

"No!" She practically yelps, causing herself to nearly jump out of her chair. "Please, Querl, _stop_. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now." She can't help the fresh tears that brim her eyes.

He looks at her with a confusion. "I only meant -"

"I know what you meant," her voice shakes. "And that's not what I want. I don't want you to leave me alone. And I -" she sniffles and wipes her eyes. "I don't _care_ about my past with Mon-El. Not anymore; how can I? He's _married_ , for crying out loud! To a lovely, wonderfully beautiful and sweet woman who obviously adores him." She lets out a shaky breath, meeting Querl's dark eyes with her own soft blue. "I want _you._ And I know it's sudden and unexpected and I can't even begin to understand it. But I, I just, I thought that maybe -"

"Shh," he reaches for her again, taking away her mug in order to hold her hands in his own. "Hush. You can have me. You can have all of me, if you want."

"I do!" She rushes the words, only to feel her face reddening at how desperate she sounds. "I really, truly do. And-and I know I'm coming off a little pathetic right now -"

"No," he grips her hands tighter. "No. Not at all. Honestly, Kara, you'd laugh if you knew how many times Imra has caught be thinking of you, pining and wishing I had the courage to come here and tell you _exactly_ how I felt."

She bit her bottom lip. "How exactly do you feel?"

His smile is loving and kind, perhaps a little shy. "A bit proud of myself for all this really," he jokes, earning a small laugh from Kara's lips. "But in all seriousness, Kara, I-I," his voice shakes a little, revealing the fear he's kept buried until now. "I have longed for you for...quite some time. And now, having met you and shared such intimacy together while working to bring you out of your coma, I'd like nothing more than to spend as much time with you as you'll allow me. I would like the chance to make you happy."

"You're making me happy right now."

His smile spreads. "Excellent. But, I want more. I want to _do_ more. Make you dinners, take you places. Dancing, I believe is a popular activity among couples - which, I intend us to be."

She giggles again and a warmth spreads through his chest. "I don't want to you cry anymore, not because of me at least. I'd like to be a source of your happiness, as best as I can provide. And that's what I _truly_ want, Kara. I want to provide happiness for you. Terribly badly, I want you to seek and find comfort in me, come to me with your woes and despair. I want your heart, Kara. I want you to give it to me willingly, happily. You have mine already, my dear."

"Oh, Querl…" she breathes out his name in a way that makes him swell with pride. She nods, her eyes shining with joy and her lips pulled into the largest smile he's seen on her. "Yes, let's try. I want to try."

He smiles at her, genuine, happy, relieved. "Then I believe, as people of this era say, we are now going steady."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Apologies for the shortened chapter today (or tonight, if you and I happen to be in the same time zone). Please feel free to review, they truly make my day!**

 **3.**

"He hasn't _kissed_ you?!"

"Shh! Alex!" Kara frantically glances around the bagel shop, hoping no one in line notices her sister's loud mouth. "It's bad enough without you announcing it to the world!"

"Okay, sure," she hobbles a few steps as the line moves. "But, _why_?"

"I don't know why!" Kara sighs, casting her eyes down and fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan. "I think, maybe, he's nervous?"

"Nervous?! He practically confessed his undying _love_ for you! And now he suddenly can't bring himself to _kiss_ you?!"

"Alex, _please_!" Her anxiety spikes horrendously and Kara silently curses the tears she feels building in her eyes. She avoids her sister's gaze, embarrassed that the man she had twirling, twisting, confusing, amazing, desirable feelings for would not touch her. "I-I don't know what I did wrong. He said he...longed for me. And that he wanted to make me happy. But I...I haven't _seen_ him since he left my loft."

The line moves forward again and Alex limps herself to the counter, placing an order for two bagel sandwiches with coffee and placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter before leading Kara to a table. "So it's been three days since he raced to your front door, apologized for being a jerk, revealed his true feelings, and still _nothing_?"

"Right," Kara sighs. "It's hopeless, right?"

"No." Alex smiles gently. "No, it's not hopeless. It's just...he's not...I mean, have you ever met a Culuan before? Maybe this is how they court."

A giggle escapes her sister's lips. "Court? Really, Alex?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. Besides, why haven't _you_ kissed _him_?"

Kara's cheeks flush red and she ducks her eyes down. " _Me_?"

"Yes, you! Why is that so hard to rationalize?"

"I mean, I wouldn't - I couldn't - I don't -"

"You do, and you could, and you _so_ would if you had the balls."

Kara scrunches her nose at the vulgarity. "I detest that statement."

"Ah, well," Alex winks. "I detest your detesting, sweet sister. Now, answer me. What's the hold up? There's no rule book in modern day dating. If a woman, such as yourself, wants a kiss from the handsome man who claims to ' _long for her_ ', why not go get it herself?"

She chews her bottom lip in thought, and Alex can only roll her eyes again at her sister's innocence. "Maybe...but, wouldn't it be a bit forward?"

"That's the point." She takes a drink of her coffee, eyeing Kara carefully over the brim. Though virtually made of steel and certainly more reserved than most women her age, the Krypotian was clearly struggling with Alex's blunt answer to the problem at hand.

And then suddenly, a thought struck her. Alex furrows her brow and a frown decorates her face. "Does this have to do with Mon-El?"

"What?! No!" Kara glares at her. "Why does everyone think there's still something between Mon-El and I?"

Alex shrugs, "I mean, you _were_ really upset when you found out about his marriage. Especially when you realized how lovely a person Imra was."

"I wasn't ' _really_ ' upset!" Kara protests, outraged. "And I don't have any feelings for Mon-El!"

Alex raises a brow.

"...Not anymore. Not after -"

"Brainy?"

"Don't call him that, he hates it." Kara crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks away. "How long does it take to make a stupid bagel anyway?!"

Sighing, Alex quickly glances at the counter, noticing their food is well on the way. "If it's not about Mon-El, why do get so irritated whenever he's brought up?"

"Uh, I don't know," Kara scoffs. "Probably because everyone keeps linking us together. He's _married._ Group him with his _wife_ and leave me out of the conversations."

"You know," Alex smiles as the waitress sets their order down and quickly turns to leave, clearly wanting to avoid the fury of her blond customer. "You're just _completely_ convincing right now."

Kara's glare could have shot a hole through a mountain. She stood abruptly, grabbing her bagel in one hand and coffee in another before stomping out of the cafe, leaving Alex alone and - again - rolling her eyes at her younger sister.

***O***O***O***

He hadn't meant to avoid Kara, truly. He had wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, as he'd said. But...there was work to be done. As always. And all of his attentions were required to focus on their tasks at hand.

When one job had reached completion, Mon-El or Imra or even J'onn had another for him to tackle. He hadn't left the lab in three days. He hadn't _slept_ in three days either - the full seventy-two hours of his time being dedicated to whatever and whoever needed him.

Which is probably why he was seeing double right now.

" _Hello_?" The orderly - Tessa - waves her hand in front of his face, her lips drawn down into a frown. "Did you even hear what I said?"

He blinks and gives a slight shake of his head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She sighs with annoyance. "I asked if you'd gotten that biomedical technology off your ship yet? _Remember_? You said you'd bring it _three days ago_. And four days _before_ that you promised our team could use it for a few of our patients. That equals an _entire week_ I've been waiting on you."

"Oh," his shoulders slump. "Right. I'm truly sorry. If you just give me a few moments I can retrieve it from the ship."

She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at him. "If I let you out of my sight again another week will go by and we _still_ won't have it. I'm coming with you."

Querl sighs, giving in far easier than he normally would with such a stubborn person. "Very well. It's just right -"

"I know where you ship is," Tessa snaps at him. "It's practically impossible to miss the damn thing, it's taking up so much space."

"Yes, of course. You're right." There was no point in arguing with the girl, she was relentless in her disdain towards him and clearly didn't trust him.

He welcomes the silence between them as they walk the halls of the D.E.O. headquarters. Even with Tessa pouting and no doubt cursing him beneath her breath. It matters not to Querl though, for his thoughts could only venture to Kara and how terribly he wishes he could simply end his three day work bender to have a relaxing weekend with her. Though the likelihood of _that_ happening was slim to none.

Once upon the ship it was easy to locate the technology Tessa requested. A few of her patients were suffering from broken limbs and ribs, which could heal quicker and more efficiently with a few of Querl's own inventions. Another, as she described, suffers from a fever-like illness that had lasted weeks, but had yet to reach a critical state. Instead, the patient deteriorates at a much slower rate, dragging out the horrid effects and bringing the man to tears and wails of agony that plague the rest of the medbay. For that, he only had a serum that could lessen the effects, hopefully giving him time to find a true cure to aid the agent.

"Finally," Tessa rolls her eyes as he hands her his precious electronics. Snobbishly, she sticks out her hand, palm up, and eyes the vial of green liquid Querl still held.

The Culuan narrows his eyes at her. "Do _not_ overdose Agent Walters with this. Two drops _at most_ in his water, once per day. Do you understand?"

She glares at him and snarls "Yes," before snatching the medicine and stuffing it in her lab coat pocket. "You're completely insufferable, I hope you know that."

He returns the annoyed look, "Once I've created a word to describe your particular type of _shining_ attitude, I shall find you immediately and share it."

"Looking forward to it." She turns on her heel and quickly storms back to her own end of the D.E.O. Headquarters.

"Can't imagine how terrible her bedside manner must be," he grumbles, watching her go. The girl hadn't a reason to hate him as she so clearly did. He'd been late on his delivery of a promise, true. But at least he'd delivered at all. That had to have counted for something. Though clearly not to Tessa.

He shook his head, feeling a fuzz creeping around the edges of his twelve intellelects. It must have been the continuous hours without rest. Or the lack of food he'd eaten in the passed few days. Or the neverending piles of work and tasks to be completed. Or maybe he was coming down with some kind of illness himself. It was hard to say, truly.

But as Tessa walks away, the stomp of her heels still audible, Querl could swear that the entire ship he stood upon shifted. Or, rather, spun. Perhaps it'd even flipped, for all he knew.

He gave his head a shake again, trying to brush off the obvious drain he was feeling. He had no time to dawdle or even _think_ of taking a break - no matter the strain he was feeling.

And yet, his body clearly disagreed with him. And suddenly he collapses to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A longer chapter tonight. Thank you to all who leave reviews. I hope I continue to please you all. Enjoy!

 **4.**

The second Querl collapsed, Imra had felt it through the telepathic bond she shared with him and Mon-El. It was an act neither of the men were aware of, as she was careful to keep her presence in their minds masked. She'd felt it best to keep the three of them tied together through her power, as it could serve as a way to keep them safe in this more primitive time. Though Brainy was significantly more difficult to hide against, what with his sharp intellects.

She was glad she'd chosen to do so.

A gasp escaped her lips as she feels the sharp end of the bond between her and Querl. And without taking time to explain to her husband, Saturn Girl rushes down the D.E.O halls towards their ship, finding the Culuan lying motionless on the floor.

"What the hell?" Mon-El drops to the ground beside her, worry crossing his face as he looks over their friend. "What happened to him?"

Imra places two fingers to her temple, trying to reconnect the link and failing. She frowns and furrows her brow. Usually her telepathy worked even when one had been rendered unconscious. "I can't quite tell. But he needs medical assistance. That much is obvious."

"Can you carry him with your telekinesis?"

She nods and focuses the force of her second power to gently lift Brainy into the air.

"Don't drop him," Mon-El orders.

She cannot help the roll of her eyes. "Obviously. Take lead and clear a path."

The medbay was on the opposite side of the D.E.O. and those in the way abruptly slide to the side of the halls, doing their best to sandwich themselves against the walls so as not to knock Brainy lose from Imra's telekinetic grasp.

"Oh no," Tessa rolls eyes as soon as the Legion steps in. "Are you kidding me?" She lets out a frustrated sigh and points to an adjoining room. "Drop him in there."

Imra shoots a glare before following orders, leaving Mon-El to go over details regarding the Culuan anatomy and possible causes of Querl's state. She gently sets him on a bed, ignoring the other patient who occupies the room, though the man lays still and unconscious. Using her telekinesis, Imra draws the curtain across the bar, creating privacy.

She sits on the edge of his bed, a sad frown on her face and again she places two fingers to her temple, trying to reach his inner mind.

There is no response and Imra lets out a sigh. Gently, she takes Brainy's hand in her own. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and directs her telepathy with more concentration. _Wake up, my friend. You have us worried out here._

"That woman is infuriating," Mon-El grumbles as he enters the room. He stops short, noticing the intimate moment between his wife and pilot. He knew Imra needed complete focus if she were to break through Brainy's barriers and reach him. Quietly, he waits until she blinks her eyes open and turns to face him.

"I can't make a connection," she gives him a sad smile. "Usually I'm able to help. But I think he's just...spent. We've worked him too hard, without care."

Mon-El places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Then we'll let him rest. You're right, I gave him too much to do in too short of a time. Twelve intellects or not, even he needs nourishment and sleep."

Imra nods and sighs again. "I feel terribly responsible. We've been so wrapped up in everything - this new time and place, Reign, Kara - I should have known how far he was being pushed."

"Imra, no," Mon-El's voice is soft as he speaks, wishing to rid her of guilt. "I am just as to blame as you, if not more. I knew I was being unfair, I _knew_ he was exhausted, and yet I kept piling more work for him to do." He lets out an audible sigh, his voice dropping lowly with shame. "When he came back from Kara's loft, and I saw that smile on his face, I just -"

"You were jealous," she frowns, feeling his true thoughts pass through her own mind. She shrugs his hand from her shoulder and straightens her spine. "You remembered having that same feeling during your time with her. And you wanted to keep them apart. Even though it was a subconscious act."

"Imra…"

"There's no point in trying to lie, Mon-El," her voice takes on a quipped tone, losing it's gentleness as the truth seeps further into her mind and heart. "You know I am able to detect falseness."

"I love _you_." He tries.

"Yes," she nods. "Over time you have come to love me. Thanks to our arranged marriage." She glances over her shoulder at him. "But your love for Kara has never ceased."

"Please don't do this," he whispers. They've had this discussion before, especially since arriving in the 21st century. At first Imra had been understanding and kind about his complicated feelings and relationship with Kara. She was delightful and helpful when working out on the field with Supergirl and the two had seemingly got along decent enough, even despite Kara's initial hesitation. Yet, as Imra held up a mask of content for her husband's sake, he knew that it was a blow to her that he still loved another woman. They'd continued to speak of it, trying to sort through what it meant for _them_ and _their_ future, and in truth the never-ending discussion created a chip in their relationship that seemed to only grow.

"Imra," he moves to stand before her, ignoring Querl sleeping next to them. " _Please_. You know this is complicated for me."

"Yes, I've known for seven years." She refuses to meet his eyes, though her own start to fill with unshed tears. "I just hope you can come to understand how difficult this is for _me_."

"I do," he grabs her hand, holding tight when she tries to flinch away. "I do. And I am _so_ sorry. Please, try to believe me. I love you, Imra. I really do. Nothing has changed that."

She blinks her tears back. "Nothing except -"

"Querl?!" Red faced and wide eyed Kara nearly stumbles through the doorway on shaking legs. Abruptly she halts, eyes moving between them. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you guys would be here."

Imra cleared her throat and wipes her teary eyes. "Of course we're here," she snaps. "He's our friend."

"Imra," Mon-El tries, but she snatches her hand away from him.

Kara's mouth drops open in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Imra stands, glaring at the blonde woman. "Yes, you're always _sorry_ aren't you?" She shoots Mon-El a nasty look, causing her husband to avoid her eyes and stare down at his feet. " _Both_ of you are always just _so_ sorry." In a huff, she leaves the room, ignoring Kara as she steps aside to let the raging Titan pass by.

"What was _that_?" Kara frowns, looking at Mon-El for answers.

He sighs, obviously troubled by whatever he and his wife had just been in the midst of discussing. "It's...personal. I'm sorry you caught us at a bad time."

"I wasn't trying to catch you at all," Kara insists. "I came to see Querl."

Biting his bottom lip and avoiding her eyes, Mon-El nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I figured."

Her brow furrows. "What's the matter? Have I done something to Imra? Does she not like -"

"No," he shakes his head and stands. "No, this is my doing." He moves passed her, presumably to follow his angered wife. "Just...Kara, there can _never_ be anything between us again."

Her face switches from confusion to anger. "Excuse me?"

"I'm _married_ , Kara."

"You don't think I _know_ that?!"

"I love my wife."

"I never said you didn't!"

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I just, we just - Kara things are different, okay? And even if there may be lingering feelings -"

"There aren't!" She snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why does _everyone_ keep suggesting that there are?! Mon-El I'm _over_ you. I've _been_ over you! And I -" Her eyes flit over to Querl lying unconscious just steps away from her. "I have someone else in my life. And I wouldn't jeopardize that - or your marriage - for another chance at _us_."

There's a sadness in his eyes as he nods his agreement. "Good. Neither would I." He moves passes her, leaving the room without another word.

Quickly, she moves to Querl's bedside, taking his hand in her own. He looks peaceful enough, no visible signs of significant physical damage. Gently, she brushes a few locks of his white hair off his forehead and then brings his limp hand to her lips for a soft kiss across his knuckles.

"Please wake up." Her plea is softly spoken and a little shaky. "I know you're exhausted, but I just need to know that you're okay. That you just need some sleep."

She shivers, her anxiety creeping its way into her thoughts. "Because," she feels tears reaching her eyes. "If there _is_ something wrong, I need to know about it." She waits, hoping his dark eyes will flutter open and he'll smile at her, insuring her that all is well and that he simply needs a nap.

"I feel terrible, Querl," she ducks her eyes down to stare at their interlaced fingers. "You work so hard, all the time. And-and no one paid any attention to how you were doing. Not even me. I-I was so wrapped up in my own feelings and complications, and I only cared about _having_ you as my own. I-I didn't notice how far you were being pushed. I didn't think of speaking to J'onn or Mon-El, or pulling you from the lab to catch a few moments of peace and rest. We're-we're supposed to do those things for each other - we're a couple now, after all. And I-I failed to hold up my end of supporting and caring for you. Already I let you down. And now look what's happened to you."

She sniffles, a tear falling from her eyes and splashing onto the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Knock, knock."

Kara whips around to see her sister in the doorway, a sad smile on her face. "How's he doing?" She leans heavily on her cane as she steps closer. "Tessa gave me the run down, she'll be in soon to check his vitals."

"He hasn't woken up yet," Kara rubs her thumb across his knuckles again, trying to bring some comfort to him even in his unconscious state. "I-I think he's just exhausted and hasn't eaten enough."

Alex stands beside her, looking down at the Culuan. "Then he'll be okay. Just give him time, he'll come around."

Kara nods and tries to banish her fears. "Thank you. You're always so rational. I'm sorry for storming out on you earlier."

"Forget it," Alex waves off the statement away. "I shouldn't have pushed you about Mon-El. Whatever is or isn't going on between you two has nothing to do with me and is none of my business. But," she looks at Querl. "I do think he deserves to know."

"There's absolutely _nothing_ between Mon-El and I." She squeezes Querl's hand for emphasis, hoping to translate this to him.

Alex smiles down at her. "I'll leave you two. Try to find yourself some sleep tonight." She plants a kiss on the top of Kara's blonde head and takes her leave quietly.

A few minutes pass and Tessa enters without a word to check Querl's pulse, pupils, and to insert a catheter for an IV. Kara watches her intensely, knowing the woman had a reputation at the D.E.O for being brash and seemingly uncaring. If she slipped _once_ or harms Querl in _any_ way Kara was ready to pounce.

"You can chill with the laser eyes, you know. I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend."

She narrows her gaze. "Your attitude horrible. And I don't _have_ to 'chill'."

Tessa sighs, glancing at her while fitting the IV tube to the catheter in Querl's wrists. "You can complain about my attitude all you want, I do great work here and no one can deny that."

"You can be replaced."

"Well," the orderly turns to face the Kryptonian. "When and if that happens, I'll be sure to thank you personally." She leaves with a scoff, ignoring Kara's icy stare at her retreating form.

"Terrible bedside manner." The low, rumble has her turning around to face a pair of dark eyes and a small smile.

"Querl…" she breathes out his name in a way that drips with relief. "You're okay?"

He nods, coughing weakly. "I'm okay. Were you concerned?"

"Of course I was!" She squeezes his hand gently, which he returns faintly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he mutters. "And my head is pounding."

She brings his hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss to the back. "Sleep. You need it."

His eyes droop, but he shakes his head in refusal. "I haven't seen you in three days. I don't want to sleep."

"Don't be foolish. I'll be here when you wake."

"Can't be sure," he yawns and scoots himself to one side of the hospital bed. "Come lay with me."

She strokes his hand, relishing in his need of her. "There's no room for me."

He frowns at her. "What? Do you think yourself a whale? Get in here." Using his free hand, he pulls back the covers.

She laughs and does as bid, resting her head upon his chest. He wraps an arm around her, bringing her closer to him and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Much better," he yawns.

"Try to sleep, Querl. Please?"

"Mhm," he nods and rests his check against the top of her head. Only a moment passes before she can feel his grip on her lessen and his breathing deepen. Kara smiles widely and snuggles him closer. _This is how it's supposed to be_ , her thoughts ring before she finds herself submitting to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! I was hit with a bit of motivation after seeing such a response from the last chapter.**

 **Now, I have seen the Fort Rozz episode and thoroughly enjoyed it, and I just wanted to clarify that I knew I did not want to do a copycat chapter of the show's episode. I also recognize that the show did a great job making the episode packed with action and super fun and chapter does not take place at Fort Rozz. I wanted to leave that as is and left with the show. Instead, I wanted to take this point in the show at a different angle and twist it to fit my own needs for this story, though I do use a few lines from the episode.**

Anyway, I hope you all find enjoyment with this. Reviews are always welcomed (and move me to write more, faster!)

 **5.**

When he wakes, it's with a jolt of fear. Gasping and blinking into the darkness of night, Querl's heart thumps wildly in his chest. The room is empty, save for himself. And his panic only rises when he realizes Kara no longer lays beside him.

 _It was a dream,_ his most prominent intellect tells him. _Only a dream._ Still, he shakes beneath the bed sheets, unable to rid the terrible tracings of his nightmare.

 _He held her close, his bloody hand cupping her face and stroking her icy cold cheek. Her beautiful blue eyes stare passed him, lifeless and haunting. The gaping hole in her chest oozes fresh blood down her body and soaks her red and blue costume._

 _Tears slip down his cheeks, sprinkling her face and neck. He leans down slowly, placing a soft kiss to her parted lips before resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispers between his sobs. "I'm so sorry, my love…"_

"Kara..." his voice croaks, raw from being unused. He coughs, trying to clear his throat before his low rumble breaks through. "Kara!"

It goes unanswered and only spikes the angst he woke with.

He squints to read the clock above the door, seeing the arms pointing at the bold numbers eleven and three to say the time is 11:15. Though whatever day it is escapes him entirely. Gruffly, he yanks the catheter from his wrist vein, paying no mind to the slight pinch of pain the needle brings. He swings his legs over the edge of his bed and stands, a wave of dizziness overcoming him from rising too quickly.

He shakes his head and presses on, stumbling into the main area of the medbay. The room is vacant and dark, not even Tessa is in sight - something he's quite thankful for. As he throws open the door to leave, noise from the 's computer and briefing room hits his ears immediately. Without haste, he makes his way in that direction.

Alex and J'onn stand behind Winn as he sits at his computer, typing rapidly and giving nervous orders into a communicator. The feedback is pure static and he looks nervously at his superiors for answers.

"Keep trying," J'onn commands. "We'll reach them eventually."

"Eventually might not be soon enough!" Mon-El paces the room, chewing his thumbnail and wearing a look of worry.

Alex nods her agreement. "He's right, J'onn. We haven't heard from them in over an hour. They could be in serious trouble by now."

"She can do this," the Director answers, his eyes never leaving Winn's computer screen. "We have to believe she can do this."

Querl steps forward on shaky legs, his brow furrowed and a frown deepening on his face. "What's happened?" He comes to stand beside Alex and study the screen before them.

"Supergirl and her team," Alex doesn't bother masking her concern. "We sent them with the Legion's ship to Fort Rozz prison in outer space. There's a Kryptonian woman kept there called Jindah Kol Rozz and we have reason to believe she has information on how to defeat Reign. But," she chews her bottom lip. "Without the yellow sun, Kara's powers are down. And Winn can't reach a connection to communicate with anyone."

Querl turns to Mon-El, anger flashing. "You should have woken me! We should have gone! I can pilot the ship better than anyone _and_ communications would've been properly established."

Mon-El shakes his head. "The prison resides within the orbit of a blue star, the radiation would have killed you and I both."

"Which is why Kara and Imra went instead," Alex finishes for him.

"With Psi and Livewire," Winn scoffs from his desk. "Still don't think that was the best plan, boss."

"Kara put her trust in them, we should do the same," J'onn's deep voice leaves no room for argument.

Quickly, Querl takes a seat at the computer next to Winn's and immediately starts typing. "No luck at all?"

"Negative," Winn answers. "And the ship took a hit from a solar flare earlier, knocking it out of orbit. I got one message through. Fuzzy as shit and I can't get through again. Everything's jammed."

"Our biggest concern is the blue star," Mon-El adds. "It'll incinerate them if they're there too long."

"Of course it will, it's a star," Querl rolls his eyes. "Let me see if I can reach them."

Winn glances at him, "I don't think you will, dude. I've been trying none stop."

His eyes narrow and his frown worsens. " _Clearly_ you don't understand who I am." His fingers attack the keyboard furiously, entering codes and series as quickly as they come to mind. A pounding headache surfaces. "Why is every computer here equivalent to a damn _espresso machine_?!" Another entered code fails and he slams his fist on the table. "I will _not_ be known as the twelfth-level intellect that allowed Supergirl to burn up in a blue star!"

Winn raises a brow at him, but says nothing and continues to type on his own computer.

A growl escapes Querl's lips. _Hold on Kara, just hold on._ _I am not going to lose you this soon._

A hand lays upon his shoulder. Glancing up, Querl finds Alex looking down at him, her brown eyes convey the worry she shares. Lightly, she squeezes his shoulder and offers a small smile. "Just keep trying," she says softly.

"If you have any suggests, I'm open to them," he grumbles. "Anything short of a note in a bottle would be appreciated."

"Note in a bottle…" Winn mutters next to them. "That's it!" He claps his hands together and turns to face Querl. "You're a goddamn _genius_!" His fingers fly over his keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Querl's brow furrows as he tries to pick up on Winn's actions.

"Trying to use Voyager 2 as a means to bounce our signal to the ship."

"Winn, that's brilliant!" Alex cheers encouragingly. "Can it really work?"

"Just give me some time. It should, I mean, it _could_. But," he bites his lip, uncertain. "I have no idea how far out the satellite is currently."

Leaning far enough to see the coordinates Winn uses, Querl swirls to face his own computer to copy them and aid in the quest. "Come on...come _on…_ "

Minutes pass by like hours with each pair of eyes glued to the two computer screens. Static sounds through the speakers, making everyone on edge. Querl and Winn barely blink as they scan their signals and codes, keys clinking and clanking as they type faster and faster with each passing second. A hush settles over the group, each collectively holding their breath as they wait in anxiousness.

And then, "Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Imra?!" Winn practically shouts in the communicator. Mon-El quickly moves to stand next to him, his face coated in anguish. "Imra, are you there?"

"Winn?" She shouts, though it comes through faintly. "Winn, Reign is aboard the ship! I-I can't locate Kara or Livewire!"

 _No_ , Querl's stomach practically drops out of him as his nerves jolt and twist. Hastily, he snatches the communicator from Winn and shouts into it. "Imra!"

"Brainy? The ship's machinery is down! I don't know what to do!"

He frets, all twelve of his intellects racing to decipher which means of repair would be the fastest and most efficient. "Imra, listen to me. I'm going to walk you through everything, okay? Keep your comm with you at _all_ times. Understand?"

"Yes," she answers him. Another voice in the background speaks, though it's one he does not recognize. "Hold on, I need to free Gayle from her inhibitor."

"What?" Mon-El barks. "Imra, no! She's not to be trusted."

There's no answer for a few minutes until Imra returns to her comm. "I'm here, sorry. She's off to aid the others. What do I do?"

"You need to go to the mainframe with the toolkit under my seat," he answers quickly.

She's quiet again before answering that she's retrieved his tools. Shots of electricity and the fizzing of wires can be heard over the communicators. "Alright, I'm here."

He's sharp and pointed with his instructions, telling her _exactly_ what needs to be done. She follows without hesitation or question, completely his step-by-step tasks flawlessly. As time goes on, Imra swears beneath her breath as another wire snaps and shocks her.

"Be careful," Mon-El says.

"I don't have _time_ to be careful!" His wife snaps. "We've got little more than ten minutes before the entire ship fries!"

Mon-El and Querl share a worried look and Alex grips the back of Winn's chair tightly.

"I'm sorry," Imra says softly, tiredly. "Now is not the time for me to argue with you."

Mon-El swallows a lump in his throat. "Don't apologize. Just-just come back to me."

"I love you," it's easy to hear the fear and sadness in her voice. "I -"

"Save this for later," Querl barks, his own feelings threatening to surface drastically. "Imra, connect the yellow and black wires, then press the two buttons on the side panel at the same time. It should effectively restart the ship." _And fucking find Kara,_ he wants to yell.

"Okay," her voice shakes. "Okay."

They wait, praying Saturn Girl is successful in establishing the ship's power.

"Three minutes," Winn whispers, his face pale.

"She'll do it," J'onn responds, though perhaps to settle his own unease more than voice his true faith in Imra's ability.

Time stills as they wait for Imra's voice to soothe them. To tell them she'd completed Querl's task and the ship was steady once more. Yet the more they waited, the larger the silence, and the greater their fears grew.

And then, suddenly, like a splash of cold water, she returns. "I-I did it! It worked! The mainframe is online again!"

"Yes!" Mon-El hoots, clapping his hands together and smiling widely. "Way to go, sweetheart!"

"Fly out of there!" Querl shouts. "You've got one minute, Imra, put it in hyperdrive and don't hold back!"

"Copy that!" She replies, steadier than she was moments before. "Brainy stay on with me, just in case."

J'onn turns to the D.E.O. agents surrounding the computer screens. "You hear that, people? They're coming home!" A cheer sweeps through the room with people clapping and hugging each other in delight. Alex, near tears from the stress, pulls J'onn into a tight embrace, only breaking to pull Winn into one as well.

Mon-El clasps Querl's shoulder, smiling at him through shining tears. "You did good, man. Thanks for steering her through that."

Querl nods, biting the words he wants to say. _They shouldn't have gone at all._ Instead he gives a short, "It was nothing." And quickly, he excuses himself, feeling Mon-El stare after him.

 *****O***O***O*****

When the Legion's ship lands hours later, Querl stands in the middle of the crowd gathered in the D.E.O. He shifts anxiously from foot to foot, peering over others to catch sight of Kara.

 _If she's hurt at all...if she's bleeding or broken something..._ his mind can only obsess over the possible harms that could have come to her.

His thoughts are broken as soon as the agents of the D.E.O. begin clapping and whistling, marking the return of Supergirl and her team. Querl strains his neck and stands on the tips of his toes, trying to see better. Hoots and cheers fill the room, with enthusiastic shouts for girl power and chanting of "Supergirl! Saturn Girl!".

Imra smiles and runs down the steps, practically flying into Mon-El's arms. Even from his stance among the others, Querl can see the tears in her eyes as her husband hugs her tightly. He doesn't bother watching them for long, knowing they'll be retreating to their private room as soon as possible to truly celebrate Imra's return.

His attention is brought back to the staircase at the sound of a voice he's longed to hear since he'd woken that day.

"...can you guys find her a nicer cell? Maybe one with a window?" Kara pleads with the guards taking Psi back into custody. And the two women share a mutual look of respect for one another before the villain is carted off.

Kara then turns to face the crowd, a shy smile on her pink lips.

 _She's okay,_ he tells himself. _She's here, and she's okay._

Her eyes move over the people standing before her, her brow furrowing slightly as she searches for someone. They land on her sister, who's trying to climb the stairs to meet her, though the boot she wears for her broken leg causes her trouble. Kara smiles and quickly meets her instead, wrapping her arms around Alex and saying something Querl cannot hear over the noise of the crowd. Winn and J'onn join them, folding the two women into their arms and Querl can only pin this as a moment meant for family only.

He waits, hoping she takes notice soon, for his patience has always been thin and the stress he'd been enduring all day was close to making him crack.

When at last she is free, she turns to look again through the now dispersing crowd. Finally she finds him and instantly a smile decorates her face. She nearly runs at him, her hair bouncing and sky blue eyes shining. He feels frozen in his spot, unable to move and completely dazed by her coming to greet _him_.

Without a word, he grabs for her as soon as she reaches him, cupping her face gently and pulling her to his lips in a desperate, loving kiss. She returns it eagerly, mimicking him and holding his own face in her delicate hands. Their kiss blossoms from one to two, and three, then four, and five before he finally breaks away from her, breathing hard and planting more, softer, shorter kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, and nose before he can bring himself to speak.

He gazes into her eyes with his own dark set. "You're alright?" His voice quivers, revealing the fear he'd been holding in all day. "Did she hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay. I healed once we reached the yellow sun's orbit."

"So she _did_ hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Querl, really." She drops her eyes momentarily.

He frowns, catching that something plagues her. "What is it? What's happened?"

"We lost Leslie," she explains quietly, the guilt she feels evident in her tone. "I-I couldn't help her; I was too late. She fought Reign on her own, and I was little more than a spectator." She sighs softly. "And then, she-she _jumped in front of me_. She was _hit_ , full force and everything. All to protect _me_. And I couldn't - I wasn't -"

"Shhhh," He brings her closer to him, slipping his arms around her slim waist. "It's not your fault, Kara. Don't shoulder this burden. None of you should have been out there to begin with, honestly. It was a risk to send the lot of you so far away without proper aid."

"It was my idea," she laid her head upon his shoulder, a shiver running through her. "I thought we could just barge in there, without any kind of consequence. And it cost Leslie her life." She sniffles and he can tell she's doing her best not to cry.

"Come on," he kisses her hair. "Let's get you home."

She nods into the curve of his neck. "Will you stay with me?" She sniffles again, voice small. "Please?"

He tightens his hold around her. "Of course, darling. Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a quick reminder that this story *is* about falling fast for someone. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcomed. Chapter 7 hopefully up later this week. Thank you!**

 **6.**

By aid of his flight ring, Querl glides high above the tallest skyscrapers of National City. The cloudless night is silent and still around him, peppered with blinking stars. The city below and its people sleep peacefully, unsuspecting of a pair of aliens flying over their homes.

Beside him, Kara struggles with her guilt and sorrow over the failed plan and Leslie's death. She hasn't spoken since they left the D.E.O. and it's easy to see tears are building in her blue eyes. Querl had never been the best with emotions, not his own or those of others. And so he doesn't bother attempting with conversation.

Instead, he reaches and grabs for her fingers. She startles at the touch, blinking as she remembers that he is there with her. She gives him a half hearted smile that rises for just a second before it falls again. "We're almost there," she quietly mutters.

He nods and readjusts his grip on her hand, giving her a slight squeeze for reassurance.

When their feet land on her balcony moments later, Kara brings her arms to wrap around his waist and rests her face in the curve of his neck. He returns the embrace, holding her tightly against him. She shivers in his arms and he knows it's not from the chilling night air. He waits, feeling that perhaps the quiet contact is what she aches for.

Her voice is small when she finally speaks. "I feel terrible."

"I know," His voice is low and soothing in her ear. "But it's not your fault, Kara. Don't let this eat you up."

"How can I not?" She counters with a sad tone. "It was _my_ plan. I knew the risks and I decided to act on it anyways. I took three innocent lives with me. It was so foolish! I could have prevented it all if I'd just gone alone."

He sighs, tightening his hold on her, remembering her condition after her previous epic battle with Reign. She'd had her powers then, and still the World Killer had nearly killed her. "I'm glad you didn't. _Tremendously_ glad."

A small whimper escapes her lips and he can feel her tears on his skin. He presses a kiss to her temple. "Come on now, darling. Don't cry."

"I just-I just…" her voice cracks and she pushes her face further against his neck, as if trying to hide from the burden she bares.

Querl brings a hand to the back of her head, stroking her blonde locks. "Shh, it's okay Kara. It's _okay_."

"I believed in her," she whispers, speaking of Livewire. "We-we weren't friends at all. But I knew she had a goodness in her."

"And you were right. Tonight proved that. She saved your life, Kara. If she hadn't any morality, would she have bothered?"

She shakes her head no and falls mute again. The wind picks up around them and Querl holds her for a long time, letting her process her self appointed failures and loss of what could have been a friend.

"She should be properly honored."

"Alright," he rubs her back soothingly. "That can happen."

"There's no body to bury." Biting her lip, Kara recalls the haunting moment when Leslie's physical being had disappeared into a collection of sparks and sizzles, signifying her ultimate death. "I-I don't even know if she has any family I should contact."

"Do it right here," he shrugs. "Light candles like at a Kryptonian funeral ceremony."

She lifts her head to look at him, a single brow raised in question. "You know of Kryptonian funerals?"

He flashes her a smile, "Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

Moments later they'd gather every candle in the loft and arranged them in a circle on the floor of her balcony. Kara kneels in the center, her head bowed in prayer and her hands folded in her lap. Her long blonde hair falls loosely, cascading down her back. The light of the candles surround her in an orange warmth. She looks innocent, pure.

Watching from the edge of the circle, Querl feels his chest tighten at the sight. _She's breathtaking._

Kara gazes over her shoulder at him. "Would you like to join me?"

"I,uh," he coughs and straightens his posture. "I don't worship the Gods. Or believe in them, for that matter. My faith is rooted in science and mathematics and such of the like. I...I wouldn't want to offend you."

She smiles kindly. "I understand." She turns from him and he's thankful she doesn't press him further on the subject. She inhales deeply, closing her eyes and bringing one palm to rest over her heart. When she speaks, it's with a foreign tongue long forgotten and strange to those of this world. But no less meaningful, gracious, and pure.

" _Blessed Rao, who drapes us in light and gives us his warmth, I come to you with prayers of mercy…"_ She bites her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. " _Please, honorable Lord, take Leslie under you protective care and guide her into the afterlife with love and light. Forgive her, for the sins she committed during her time and bring her to the sacred lands where she can rest peacefully for all eternity…"_

Querl finds himself enchanted by her and the words she speaks so carefully. And curses himself for not learning ancient Kryptonese, as he probably should have.

" _Be not blinded by the faults she had and the failures she made. But judge her truly and compassionately, as you do with each soul that comes to you…"_

It makes him uneasy, this display of such devotion to an unseen deity. Culuans did not believe in a higher power, preferring theoretical research above all else. And even _that_ did not provide enough satisfaction for Querl. Experimentation, process of deduction, testing, and lab work are what he understands and worships.

And so, as quietly as he can, he slips into Kara's loft to give her privacy with her god.

 *****O***O***O*****

When she opens her eyes all the candles have burned out and Querl is gone. The breeze picks up and whips her hair wildly as she stands to go inside the loft. But before she opens the glass doors, she takes one final look up to the stars.

A sad smile tugs at her lips. "Thank you, Leslie."

Inside, her loft is seemingly vacant when she enters. Until her eyes lay upon a spread of freshly cut fruit, deli meats, spaghetti, muffins, corn on the cob, and pancakes on her dining room table. Querl stands in front of her stove, yet to take notice of her entry. He stirs the contents of a small sized pot while reading the cooking instructions on the back of a box of Cream of Wheat. He frowns as he reads, muttering swear words and criticizing her 21st Century appliances.

The sight warms her heart greatly. "Hey," she says softly.

He whirls around to face her, his shirt covered with food splatter. "Hey!" He points to the table with the spatula he holds. "I made breakfast. And dinner - just in case."

"I see that," she crosses into the kitchen, picking up a grape and popping it in her mouth. "You've been busy."

He a sheepish purple blush rises on his turquoise cheeks. "You haven't eaten since you got back from Fort Rozz, and you were on the balcony for a long time. I wanted to do something productive."

As she comes within inches of him, Kara slips her arms around his neck. She smiles, speaking sweetly. "How very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, well," he shrugs nonchalantly. Though he gazes at her as if he wants to say something, or wants _her_ to say something.

Kara furrows her brow. "Is something the matter?" She makes to move away from him, afraid invading his personal space was off putting.

Quickly he grabs her hip and pulls her towards him again. "No! Nothing's the matter. I just," he searches her eyes, worry clearly written in his. "Are you alright? A lot has happened this week."

She smiles. "I'm better now, I swear. But, how are _you_? You slept for two whole days."

Again he shrugs. "I suppose I needed it."

Kara nods in agreement. "You _did._ Don't push yourself that hard again, okay? I know you can handle a lot at once, but you do need to eat and rest. You _are_ half-organic lifeform, after all."

He cocks her half a grin. "I'll try to remember."

"I'm _sure_ you'll remember. And you know..." she loops her arms back around his neck, pressing her body until she's fitted against him. "I believe we shared our first kiss earlier."

His eyes drop to stare at her plump, pink lips and he nods, tightening his hold around her. "Yes...we definitely did."

"You were very bold," She traces a finger along the side of his jaw.

"Should I have waited?"

She leans into him and bites her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"Should I wait now?"

"No," she breathes.

And then he captures her lips with his own, holding her with one arm around the waist while the other cups the back of her head to secure her against him. Kara practically melts in his arms, clutching at his messy shirt to draw him closer.

She moans when he breaks from her lips and moves to her neck, planting loving kisses all over. Her breaths come in short pants and a tingle works through her at his touches. "Querl," she sighs.

"I was terrified," he admits, voice muffled against her skin.

She frowns. "Of what?"

"Of losing you so soon." He nuzzles her, still giving her light pecks on her pulse point. "I woke in the medbay alone and came to find you were aboard a damaged ship in outer space, trapped with _Reign_ and only minutes from incineration. "

Guilt pangs her and she hugs him tighter. "I'm sorry, I should have woken you to say goodbye."

"Don't ever say goodbye to me." It's practically a plea, revealing the depth to which he feels and it sends shivers through her. His intimate truth grounds her from the high his affection has given, momentarily reminding her that they've only been officially together for less than week. It was madness, really. She'd never gotten this _serious_ with someone so quickly before. Her previous relationships had been slowly built over time and after careful consideration. She was practical and made responsible decisions regarding her personal life. She wasn't one to jump head first.

Yet...Querl was different. And as absurd and rushed as this relationship was, it didn't feel _wrong_.

"I-I won't," she stammers. "I don't plan to, at least. But, you…" She worries her bottom lip, afraid of a question that had, in light of recent discoveries of her feelings, been brought to the forefront of her thoughts. "You'll have to return to your own time, won't you?"

He brings his face up from her neck, dark eyes meeting hers with a solemn look. A long moment passes between them before he answers quietly. "...Yes."

Immediately tears fill her eyes. She swallows a lump in her throat and her voice shakes when she speaks. "And you...you won't be able to take me with you, will you?" She hadn't thought of leaving the 21st Century, not truly. But the reality of him leaving _her_ was clutching at her heart, creating a fear and stirring anxiety on levels she hadn't before felt.

"...No."

The air leaves her lungs and her knees feel as weak and wobbly as jello. Querl lets her slip from his arms and back away from him, hugging herself around the middle. She blinks, trying to fend off the tears that are already slipping down her cheeks. "Then-then why…?"

"Kara…" he steps towards her, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I think you should go," she halts him, turning her face from him. "I-I don't, I don't think we should -"

"Don't. _Please_ ," he croaks with emotion. "Don't do this. Let us enjoy the time we _do_ have."

She glares at him through her tears. "How can I enjoy it like this? Knowing what I do now? I'll always be wondering when you're going to leave me."

"Please, Kara. We've barely started." He sounds hurt, almost as much as she feels. _Almost._

Again she averts her eyes. "I guess it's best that we end it now, then. Before it hurts too much...or before...before we fall too far."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another one. Also, I finally got my hands on some Legion of Superheroes comics! If anyone has any reading suggestions, feel free to privately message me. Enjoy.**

 **7.**

Sunshine filters in through the large windows, bringing with it the only light the loft has. Not that Kara sees or cares. She stays hidden under her bed covers, shut away from the outside world and _sobbing_. Since Querl left hours ago, utterly wounded over their abrupt ending, she had remained beneath her blankets and pillows, trying to forget the pain in his eyes and the sorrow inside her. Sleep would not come to her and neither would reassurance that she could _fix_ this heartache she suffers. She was no genius; she hadn't the answers to the very large and very real problem her relationship with Querl held. She couldn't build a device that froze time around her and gave her endless days with him, only returning to reality when they were ready.

She couldn't leave the 21st Century, and he couldn't stay. And it was all so unfair.

Her pillows had been turned over twice already, both sides damp with her tears. She's clenched her jaw, bit her knuckles, and ground her teeth, all to try to keep herself from wailing and disturbing her neighbors. But after a while, she'd given up and let her emotions take control.

She grips the sheets of her bed, not bothering to wipe her eyes or her running nose as she replays their break-up again and again.

" _Kara...please," his voice is thick with emotion and he swallows a lump in his throat. He steps to stand before her, gently cupping her face in his hands. "Don't ask me to leave you."_

 _She wants to sigh and lean into his touch, let him bring her to a floating ecstacy with his kisses and sweet words, forget everything from the past half hour. But she can't. She can't let her heart build up such hope that they can be together, that they'll have a happy ending. Not when his duty is to return to his own time and place, and hers is to remain here. She can't fall for him and then watch him leave her - her heart could not handle it. "I'm not asking you…" she barely whispers. "I -"_

 _He kisses her suddenly, stopping her words and begging her with his lips. He's desperate and rough with it, unwilling to let her go, clinging to her as if she gives him life. His hands move from her face to her hair, grabbing a fistful before running down her back to her hips, pulling her close._

 _She lets him. Her tears fall and she can taste the saltiness as she kisses him in return. She whimpers against his lips, dancing her tongue against his as their passion increases. Her fingers find their way up the back of his neck, tugging gently on his white locks._

 _He moans against her mouth, fingers digging into her. "Kara…"_

" _We have to stop," she pushes him away, panting as she does. She holds his shoulders at arms length, a blush furiously rising on her cheeks._

" _What?" His eyes widen and that look of fear from before returns instantly. "But, I thought -"_

" _I can't." She drops her hands from him and casts her eyes down, unable to meet his. "I'm sorry. But-but I don't think I can do this anymore."_

 _Again, he steps towards her. "We can make this work. Darling, trust me. Please, I'll figure -"_

" _No." She shakes her head. "No, I can't do this Querl. Don't you see? You're_ _ **leaving me behind.**_ _No matter what happens between us, that will always be a fact. I will_ _ **always**_ _have that at the back of my mind. How can we build anything like that? How can we come to grow and love each other with that seed of distrust already planted? I can't - I won't waste time in such a way."_

" _I'll stay," he's frantic now, shaken and looking utterly so. "I'll stay here with you."_

" _You can't," Kara reminds him. "The Legion, the Blight. You have obligations."_

" _I don't care about my obligations!" He shouts, the first time all night. "I can't about_ _ **you**_ _! I_ _ **want**_ _to be with you, Kara! Why aren't you at least trying to fight for us?"_

 _She bites her lip, stares him straight in the eye. "Because I've decided there isn't an us, Querl."_

 _He snaps his mouth shut and she can see the pain and anger in his face. Without another word, he pushes passed her for the door. She doesn't bother turning to watch him go._

Her phone buzzes once, twice, three times. She reaches for it, aiming to turn the damned thing off. But the texts are from Alex and it's already 1PM. So she unlocks the Iphone and reads the messages with disinterest.

 _Hey,_ the first reads. _James just called looking for you, said you haven't made it into work yet. Call me._

 _Okay, so Lena just left me a voicemail asking if I knew where you were and why you haven't come into work or even bothered calling to let her know you wouldn't make it in today. Want me to tell her there was an emergency last night? Or is that too suspicious? Let me know!_

 _For real though, Kara, where the hell are you?! Now you've got me worried! I swear, if you don't call me in the next 30 seconds, I'm coming over to drag you out of your loft!_

She groans and dials Alex's number quickly. Her sister answers after the first ring. "Dear God, finally! Let me in."

"You're already here?" she sits up in bed, using her X-ray vision to determine if Alex truly stood on the other side of the door.

She did. And she looked pissed.

Groaning, Kara pulls herself from her self made cocoon and trudges across the space to unlock the front door.

Alex glares at her, taking in the red puffy eyes and wrinkled clothing. "You look like shit."

Kara sighs, running a hand through her tangled hair. "Yeah, well. Break-ups will do that." She turns away and heads back to her bed, crawling on top and stuffing her face into the pillows.

Her sister drops her mouth open, closing the door behind her as she follows Kara into her home. "You guys broke up?! But you _just_ got together!"

"I know!" She grunts, voice suppressed by the pillows.

Alex sits at the end of her bed, resting her cane on the ground and stretching her broken, booted leg out before her. "What happened?"

Kara flips over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. "He's _leaving_ , Alex."

"What?" She furrows her brow. "Like, now?"

"No, but eventually. And isn't that just as bad?" Tears return and she bites her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "And he said I can't go with him."

Concern crosses Alex's face. "You want to?"

"I don't know! But I wanted him to at least tell me I could!"

"Aw, honey…" She lays a hand on Kara's shin, giving her a pat. "I bet that was hard to hear."

"I was terrible," Kara admits. "He didn't have any answers for me. He said he can't stay and I can't go. And that we should just ' _enjoy the time we do have'._ But how can I do that when I know what's coming?"

"It would be difficult," Alex nods her agreement. "I wish I had an answer. But…"

"But, what?"

"I mean," she shrugs. "He's not wrong. If your time is limited, make the best of it."

"It's too late now," Kara says meekly. "I already told him I didn't want this."

Alex frowns. "Is that true?"

She sniffles, tears falling down her cheeks. "No! I want it so bad it hurts. But I don't - I can't make him stay! He has - he has - he has -"

"Breathe..."

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "He has duties. As do I. And neither of us can break from them. It's just...it's really unfair."

Alex nods and a moment passes between them before she says, "I saw him earlier today."

"You did?" She lifts her head up, studying her sister. "How-how did he look?"

" _Terrible_. Worse than you. And his lab was completely wrecked."

She knew Alex was only giving this information to hopefully make her feel a little better. But knowing Querl was suffering only made her ache even more. And so she sobs, turning to lay on her side with her back to Alex. She curls in on herself and shakes, clutching her pillow and wishing she could turn back time - just to that moment in the early morning when he was kissing her. And she would tell him that she'll take all the time they have and along the way they could figure out what to do about the inevitable.

"Look, I'll call Lena and tell her you caught some bug today, okay?"

"I just used that excuse not too long again."

"Alright…I'll call her and tell her that _mom_ is really sick and I couldn't break away from work so you volunteered to go. I'll even say your phone doesn't get great reception at the Midvale house. She might buy into that."

"Sure," she says, uncaring.

Alex nods, knowing it was time to take her leave and let her little sister continue in her grief. But before she rises from the bed, she gives Kara's leg another pat and says, "I really think you should go see him."

"Alex, we _broke up._ If I see him now -"

"Just trust me," she cuts her off, taking her cane and standing. She looks down at Kara, huddled on her bed and pathetically heartbroken over a man she'd just met. "I want to see you happy, Kara. And right now...just...just go see Brainy."

"Querl," she corrects.

Alex smiles. And leaves.

 *****O***O***O*****

 _Smoke surrounds them. Fires blaze close by. Screams of agony fill the air._

 _And still he cradles her dead body. Still he weeps. Still he strokes her hair, whispering apologies and telling her how much he loves her._

 _He doesn't let go. Not when the others surround him, watching in horror. Not when Clark steps forward to take her in his own arms and fly her away from this hell. He holds on, refusing everyone, everything. Except her._

" _Querl, it's time." Clark's voice is strained with agony._

" _No," he whispers, smoothing his thumb across Kara's cheek. "I-I can't."_

" _You must."_

" _ **No**_ _," he growls, shutting his eyes tightly and burying his face in the curve of her neck. "Leave us."_

 _Clark steps forward, gently resting his hand upon Querl's shoulder. "We must go. Time is running out…"_

" _I can't leave her," he whimpers, choking on his tears._

" _She's already gone…"_

He wakes, gasping and terrified. Looking around wildly, realizing he'd fallen asleep at a desk in his lab. Slumping back against the chair, he runs a hand over his unshaven face and lets out a shaky sigh. His nerves run fiercely through him, thoughts speeding from one to the other. Next to him, a bottle of alcohol sits and he immediately reaches for it and pops the top open. He downs half the contents before lowering it back down, barely noticing the taste as he chugs.

 _Kara…_ he grips the bottle tightly, feeling a mix of anger, fear, and misery. He should have lied to her, should have told her they wouldn't have to say goodbye when the time came for him to return to the 31st Century. He could have saved what they had, gave them more time. And he would have figured _something_ out to turn his lies into the truth. But instead, he gave her honesty. And she chose to end their relationship. She didn't want this anymore, the circumstances were too high...she didn't want _him_.

He stands and paces the lab, boots crunching on broken equipment and neglected experiments. He runs a hand through his disheveled white hair. _I shouldn't have let her push me away...I shouldn't have left...I could have tried harder..._ "Fuck!" He throws his drink across the room, watching as it shatters against a wall nearest to the lab's entry.

"Shit, watch it!" Mon-El yelps as he barely dodges out of the way. "Brainy, what the hell, man?!"

The Culuan glares, but says nothing. Mon-El looks him over, surprised by the completely haggard appearance of his friend. Querl's face is hollow and sunken with dark bags under his eyes, his clothes are rumpled and stained, and a scowl permanently decorates his face.

"You okay?" Mon-El scans the lab, which is in a similar state to Querl. Equipment has been thrown around, papers scattered all over the table and floor, one of his computer screens blinks with static. And empty bottles are _everywhere_

" _Get out,_ " Querl growls, turning his back to Mon-El. He sways on his feet, reaching for the case of booze sitting on a table.

Mon-El narrows his eyes. "Are you _drunk_?"

"Of course I'm drunk!" Querl snaps. He leans forward on the table, pressing his hands against the chrome surface. His head hangs low and his shoulders slump, signifying his defeat.

The sight is pitiful. "What happened?"

"Kara happened," he says quietly. He opens a bottle from the case and brings it to his lips, taking a long pull and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand when he's finished.

Mon-El chances a step forward. "You two were -"

"Yes," he grunts, another drink down his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

Querl scoffs. "That hardly matters now." He empties his bottle and sets it on the table before him. Silence overcomes the room until quickly, he snatches the glass and hurls it across the room, barely acknowledging it smashing against another wall.

Mon-El comes to stand before him. "You gotta stop this."

"It's _my_ lab. And you are _welcomed_ to leave."

He sighs, running a hand over his face and feeling a wave of stress smack him. He regards the other man skeptically, not sure how to take on his behavior. The Culuan had always had a temper and he wasn't a stranger to booze. But seeing him so distraught over Kara was...concerning.

"I really don't think you should be alone right now."

Querl turns and leans against the table, huffing as he crosses his arms over his chest. He keeps his head down, staring at the floor and giving off waves of dejection.

"We can talk, if you want," Mon-El offers.

Brainy scoffs and shoots him a glare. "You think I want to talk to _you_ about -"

"Querl?"

The men snap their attention to the doorway, seeing the subject of their conversation shifting uncomfortably before them. She comes wearing leggings, a heavy woolen sweater that envelopes her thin frame and a sad, tired expression with troubled eyes behind her glasses. She fidgets with her hands, nervously looking back and forth between Querl and Mon-El.

"Uh…" the Daxamite looks to his pilot, whose mouth has dropped open in his shock of seeing Kara. "I'll catch you guys later. Okay?" He nudges Brainy.

"Oh, uh…" he doesn't bother tearing his eyes away from Kara. "Yeah, sure...later…"

Kara steps aside, letting Mon-El pass her. He nods to her, offering a small, encouraging smile that she can't bring herself to return.

She looks around his lab, thankful Alex had prepared her beforehand. However, she hadn't anticipated Querl to look so tattered. And she notices the brew he holds and the many empties left all around the lab.

 _He's drunk_ , she realizes _._ Her heart aches at the sight. "Querl…"

"What do you want?" He hisses, eyeing her intensely. He hadn't expected to see her this soon, and it throws him, making him uneasy around her and build a protective wall around his heart.

She answers honestly, quietly. "You."

He narrows his gaze skeptically. "You didn't last night."

"That's not true. I did. I _do._ But," she takes a deep breath and chances a step forward. "But I'm afraid of what's going to happen to us when -"

"There is no us, _remember_?" He drinks, watching her as he does.

"I want there to be," she doesn't stop walking towards him, taking it as luck that he doesn't back away. She looks to the bottle, her expression saddening. "Please don't drink anymore. I-I don't like seeing you like this."

To spite her, he brings the bottle back to his lips.

"Querl," she reaches out and snatches it from him. " _Please._ "

"What do you want from me?!" He shouts at her, moving away to create space before he truly exploded. "Last night you told me there was ' _no us'_. And now you're here wanting me back? You can't play with me this way, Kara!"

"I'm not playing!" Her voice raises it's pitch in her desperation. "I made a mistake last night, I know. And I hurt you and I'm _so_ sorry, Querl. But, this _thing_ between us, it's _real_. And I won't - I can't walk away from it."

He scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "You just suddenly changed your mind?"

"I never wanted us to end, ever."

He glares. "And yet you ended everything without even _attempting_ to fight for us."

"I can't fight against time, Querl!" She shouts, her body shaking with frustration and the sevre emotions she feels. "But," she takes in a deep breath. "I can fight for our time together."

He turns his face from her and she can see the clench of his jaw. Quickly, Kara crosses the room to stand before him, trying to get him to look at her. He smells of alcohol and again she's panged with guilt over his condition. Her tone is softer when she speaks again. "I'm sorry, please believe me. I don't want this to end. I _don't_. I made a huge mistake last night and I know that. I knew it as it happened."

"Then why -"

"I was scared." She places her hands on his hips, wanting to pull him closer to her, to break the barrier between them. The fact that he lets her touch him is a good sign. "I still am, honestly," she whispers.

He glances at her and she feels relief to see the anger he'd held was subsiding. She watches him with a nervousness that makes her shake on spot.

Finally, he whispers "I'm scared too." He doesn't care that he's giving up easily; doesn't care that all she has to do is show up with tears and an apology and he melts instantly. He _loves_ her, has wanted her for such a long time, and he would give her _anything_ she asked of him - no matter the cost to his own well being.

A sigh leaves her and she lets her shoulders slump and the tears she's held back fall freely down her face. "What do we do?"

Unable to resist, he reaches for her and pulls her to his chest. She immediately buries her face into him, and wraps her arms around his middle, sobs wracking through her. Gently, he cups her face and tilts it to see her watery eyes. "I will find a way."

She sniffles, whimpering weakly. "But, what if -"

"Shhh," he thumbs away the tears on her cheeks and kisses her tenderly. "No ' _what if'_. I don't want you to fret over this anymore, darling. I will find a way for us to be together. Just…" he shudders. "Just don't repeat last night, _please_."

She nuzzles him. "Never again. I promise."

Again he kisses her, holding her face between his hands and savouring every second. When he finishes, he plants a kiss to her forehead and lets out a sigh. "Now, come on. I need a shower and some coffee."

Kara wipes her eyes and gives him a smile, keeping her arm wrapped around his hips as they exit the thrashed lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope those that celebrate had a happy Easter this year! Thanks for keeping up with this story. Apologies for the shorter chapter. Enjoy.**

 **8.**

The hot water feels lovely against her skin. Her body is sore; Julia had proven to be just as much a foe as Reign. No, not Julia, _Purity_. There's a distinct difference between the two. And Kara can't let herself forget that.

She doesn't bother with using her superspeed to wash herself, savoring the richness of going slow. She dips her chin, allowing a curtain of water to surround her. A sigh escapes her lips, followed by a muttered pray to Rao in Kryptonese, asking for forgiveness.

Julia had traded her freedom, her _life_ , for Alex and Kara. She'd overcome the Worldkiller inside her, pushing Purity aside and pulling her true being out - all to join Reign's allegiance in order to spare the Danvers' sisters.

And Kara couldn't bring herself to let it go. From the beginning, she thought breaking through to Julia would be enough. Tonight had proven that incorrect. Tonight had shown her that she wasn't strong enough, intelligent enough, or _capable_ of defeating Reign. She had only one advantage, one redeeming quality that she refused to view as foolish - her compassion. Kara's heart was a deep, sensitive, and loving thing, filled with patience for others. And she would use it in her fight against Reign, somehow, someway.

Without realizing it, her shower had turned cold and so she turns the dial to OFF and steps onto the fluffy mat on the floor. The bathroom is filled with steam and she quickly wraps herself in a robe and towel before stepping out to slip into pajamas.

She wishes she'd asked Querl to stay with her tonight. But the week after their break-up and make-up had been filled with such happiness for them, she couldn't bare it to break the bubble with her melancholy attitude. He'd looked at her worriedly, wanting to accompany her and help ease away her aches and pains. Though she appreciated his offers, she'd gently told him she just wanted to sleep as soon as she'd reached her loft and he shouldn't pull himself away from the lab work he'd been dedicated to during the week. Now she wants to call the D.E.O. and beg J'onn to send Querl to her immediately, no matter how needy she sounded.

 **Knock, knock, knock**.

Her eyes snap to her front door, brow creased in confusion. The clock on her bedside table reads 3:07AM. A fluttering feeling of hope that Querl stood on the other side goes through her as she quickly crosses to answer the door.

"I was just about to call…" her voice trails off.

Mon-El stands before her, leaning against the doorway and wearing a forlorn look. "Hey," his voice is deep. "Can I come in?"

She raises a brow, not moving from her place nor opening the door any further to suggest he may enter. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," his eyes practically drill into hers. "Please, Kara?"

She knows her nerves shouldn't spike at this, knows he's married - he's made that _abundantly_ clear over the passed few weeks since his return. And she's with Querl, who she's coming to enjoy _very_ much, even despite the limited time they have together. However, they _do_ spike, and twist and turn, and plummet at twelve thousand miles per hour.

And still, "Sure…" she moves aside and lets him in.

With hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched he makes his way to her kitchen table.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

He shakes his head, "No. This shouldn't take too long." He sighs as he eases down to sit, folding his hands together and placing them on the table top. He stares down at them, his brows pulled together in thought.

Despite his refusal, she gets herself a glass of water, assuming it'll be needed. She sits across from him, eyeing him warily. He's quiet for a long time and she finds herself stirring with anxiousness. "Mon-El?"

Another sigh leaves him. "Imra and I are...we're not doing so great."

Her eyebrows shoot upwards. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry?"

His lips twitch into a brief smile. "Is that sincere, Kara?"

"Did you come here at 3AM just to tell me about your marital problems?" She quips back.

His face falls and his focus returns to his hands resting on the table before him. "...No. I-I came here to tell you it's my fault my marriage is having difficulties."

She narrows her gaze at him, a frown pulling her lips downward. "Why is that something that _I_ need to know?"

"I'm still in love with you." He doesn't meet her eyes until after he's made his bold declaration, after she's sat in stunned silence for more than one passing minute.

Her mouth has dropped open and her eyes are as big as saucers in her surprise. "Wha-why? How? Are you _kidding_ me?" She shoots up from her chair, backing away from him. "You're telling me this _now_? _Why_?!"

"Because it's true," he watches her as she skittishly moves around the table and back into the kitchen, placing her hands on the counter and leaning heavily. He doesn't move from his spot, doesn't make an effort to follow her.

"What about Imra?"

His voice is soft. "She knows."

"She _knows_?!" She couldn't imagine _any_ wife taking such news smoothly. _She_ certainly wouldn't have if Querl had come to her with a confession of loving another person - and they weren't even married!

 _Querl..._ she gasps, whipping around to face Mon-El. "How can you do this? You know I belong to him."

"You don't belong to anyone," he frowns.

"You know what I mean!"

It's at this he stands. "You've never belonged to anyone before, not fully. Not even me."

She feels an anger rise in her chest. "I _choose_ to be his, Mon-El. He _respects_ me - more than you ever did."

Again, his face falls and he nods. "I know...I'm sorry about that. I...it took me so long to realize your worth. I was...I'm such a fool."

She nods, crossing her arms over her chest. "I agree. Does Imra know you're here?"

He shakes his head no. "We had a fight...I just...left."

He looks so defeated and lost, she cannot help but feel at least a smidgen of sorry for him. "Mon-El…"

He chances a step towards her, bringing his sad eyes to gaze into hers. "I've tried so hard to forget you, to forget us. And I...I want Imra to be happy and I want to be the husband she deserves. But...but I see you and Brainy -"

"Querl," she automatically corrects.

His shoulders drop and he looks hopelessly at her. "I-I see you two together and...It's-it's hard to forget that _we_ used to be like that. _I_ was the one who made you laugh, kissed you goodnight…"

"Mon-El," she hugs her middle tightly, trying to shield against the truths he told. "That's all in the past now. You can't keep holding on to it. Querl and I, we -"

"He can't have you forever," his voice turns bitter. "He has to leave, you know."

She sighs, nodding. "Yes, I know."

"I'd stay for you," he tries, stepping towards her. "I'd give it all up for another chance."

"You need to stop," Kara warns, bringing herself to stand up straight. "There isn't going to _be_ another chance. You're _married_ , Mon-El. To an amazing woman who obviously loves you dearly. And I can't believe you're _here_ when you should be _with her_ working on your issues."

"Our issues are all because of you."

"No," she glares. "Your issues with Imra are because of _you_. You can't blame _your_ feelings and _your_ actions on _me_! I've done nothing wrong! You're married to Imra and I don't _want_ you. I want Querl, and _that's_ something you'll just have to get used to."

At the mention of her new boyfriend, Mon-El sneers, jealousy clearly the foundation of his mood. "It won't last. You know that. We're _meant_ to be together."

"No, we're not!" She shouts, tiring of this and him. "Do you even _hear_ yourself? He's your _friend_ and Imra is your _wife_ and you act as if they don't matter!"

"They don't!" He reaches out for her, aiming to cup her face with his hand.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Kara snaps, lashing out and pushing him squarely in the chest. He stumbles back a few steps. The stunned silence looms over them for long seconds before she adds, "Only _Querl_ is allowed to touch me."

His expression fades from anger to sorrow quickly as he realizes the damage he's done. "Kara-"

" _Get out_ ," she growls, trying her best to contain her fury. "Get out _now_!"

When at first he doesn't move, she's afraid she'll have to make him leave with force. But luckily, Mon-El slouches his shoulders and shoves his hands back in his pockets and makes for the front door. She follows him, intent on dead bolting the door once he left.

Before he leaves, he stops and turns to her, a mix of fear and misery in his eyes. "Please...don't tell -"

"I am completely telling Imra that you were here."

"Kara, _please_ -"

"You should have thought of all this before you came here. Don't beg me or try to bargain. I won't budge on this, Mon-El. She's a _good_ woman and you are treating her horribly! Regardless of your feelings for me or not, Imra does not deserve what you're putting her through!"

"I-I wasn't thinking," Mon-El stammers, trying for one last chance.

She reaches passed him, yanking the door open. "That's not my fault. Now, _leave_."

He does, but not before whispering, "I'm sorry."

 *****O***O***O*****

A jab to the shoulder startles him awake. He sits up and blinks his eyes open, a list of codes staring at him on the monitor of Winn's computer. Another shove brings him to look up, meeting Tessa's annoyed face.

"Phone," she grumbles, thrusting the primitive device to him. "Can you tell your girlfriend to save the booty calls for _normal_ hours? I _was_ asleep, you know."

He snatches the phone and glares at her. "Why'd you even answer?"

"Uh, duh? She's been calling back-to-back for like, twenty minutes straight!" In a huff, she leaves, muttering under breath and stomping back towards the medbay.

With a yawn, Querl rubs his eyes and brings the phone to his ear. "Kara?"

"Can you come over?" She sounds distraught.

"Now?" He glances at the time in the corner of the computer he sits at. "It's almost 4AM."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but something happened."

He stands, stretching his limbs. "What happened?"

A silence overcomes her and he can't tell if she's choosing her words carefully or if fear keeps her from speaking at all. It causes his anxiety to stir. "Kara? What happened?"

"Mon-El came over."

The lights on his forehead blink rapidly and his brow raises in surprise. "Mon-El? What for?"

"Just…" she sounds nervous. "Are you going to come over?"

"I feel like I should know why Mon-El was at your loft before I make that decision."

"Querl…"

"I'm serious, Kara." Even as he says it, he pulls on his boots and shrugs into his long jacket, flipping up the collar to shield from the cold.

She lets out a shaking sigh. "I'm-I'm not exactly sure _why_ he came over. But he...he…"

"He _what_?" He steps out the front door of the D.E.O. into the chilling early morning air. "Stop stretching this out and just _tell_ me."

She remains silent, as if afraid of what she's about to tell him.

"Kara!" He whines, an uneasy feeling in his gut hitting him.

"He said he's still in love with me."

Querl stops in his tracks. "He _what_?" The thought of Mon-El and Kara rekindling their romance clenches at his heart, the fears he's secretly had regarding the two rising with each breath he takes "And you said…"

"I told him to get out!"

At that, a wave of relief washes over him. Though another thought picks at the back of his mind. "Why'd you let him in to begin with?"

"Querl," her voice shakes.

"I need to know, Kara," he says seriously, standing firmly on the corner of 5th Street and Madison Avenue.

Her confession brings him no ease. "I-I don't know."

His jaw clenches, grip tightening on the phone. "You don't _know_? You realize how that makes you sound, right?"

"He just looked so lost. He and Imra had a fight and -"

"So he came to _your_ loft in the middle of the night?"

"I-I guess so. But -"

"I don't _like_ that, Kara." He can't help the snarl in his voice.

"I-I know, and I'm _sorry_. I should have turned him away, but I thought that he needed help."

"He obviously needs something," Querl grumbles.

Kara remains silent for a few minutes, letting her boyfriend calm down before she speaks again. "Please come over," she practically begs. "I-I need you tonight."

At _that_ he crumbles, leaving his salty mood behind him and recognizes that she was rattled and wanting comfort. _Selfish fool_ , he curses himself. He sighs and forces a nicer tone to leave his lips. "I'll be there soon, darling. Climb into bed and try to rest until I get there. Just leave your balcony doors unlocked."

She sniffles and it nearly breaks his heart. "Okay," she sounds small. "I-I…" she struggles with her words, finally settling for a simple "Thank you."

A smile spreads over his face. And then his flight ring has him soaring in the air towards her loft.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize for the delay. Being a new parent is time consuming. Also, happy witch season!

 **9.**

His neck is stiff. His mouth and throat are dry and he aches for water. He tries to move but finds his wrists and ankles are secured tightly to the chair he sits in.

His head is _pounding_.

He squints his eyes open to a blinding light. He groans and coughs. The pain is terrible, insufferable, and slicing through him like a freshly sharpened sword. He shuts his eyes.

 _Sprock,_ he swears. _It's...fuck, it's too much._ He shudders.

There's a whimper next to him.

Summoning what little strength he has, he risks a glance against the offending light. Struggling to concentrate, he can barely make out the person next to him. Dark hair and a lithe figure.

 _Brainy._ The familiar voice is like a whisper in his throbbing brain.

"Imra?" He croaks out.

 _Don't give in. When they come back, don't give in. Don't tell them -._ Their connection is abruptly cut off and then Imra is shrieking. He hears cracking and sizzling, feels sparks land on his arms and lap.

He lurches in his seat, yanking on his restraints with the need to help his friend. "What the - agh!" A high-pitched shrill streaks through his head, making him slam back against his chair, shaking at the searing torture. It's horrendous and when it's finished his head hangs limply and he drools down his shirt.

 *****O***O***O*****

Kara is _not_ going to cry again. She's not. She's _not,_ damnit!

But she does fidget. And chews her bottom lip. Picks at her cuticles. Anxiously looks at the clock on her desk every five minutes - okay, _fine_ , 30 seconds - while she struggles with an article for CatCo she's supposed to be writing. She can't leave work early today. She _can't_. In the morning meeting Lena had looked pointedly at her as she went over the company policies on unexplained absences and overuse of sick days. Afterwards, she had marched to her office without so much as a smile to Kara.

By 10AM James had dropped in to check on her. Their conversation was short, almost clipped on Kara's end. He left with a frown and shoulders slumped.

 _This isn't fair,_ Kara runs a hand through her loose hair and stares at the empty Google Docs page on her screen. _I can't put my job or friends on the backburner. Querl isn't my entire life._

Her brow furrows and she bites her bottom lip. _But...he didn't come over last night. And I haven't heard from him all morning…_

Really, she could send a text to Alex and ask if Querl is holed up in his lab again. It's completely within his character to allow his work to override everything else in his life. There was a chance he'd forgotten he was supposed to come to her loft last night.

 _Or he's angry about Mon-El._

She pushes that thought away. If Querl was mad, he would say so. He was straightforward; _blunt_. He didn't play games. He'd made that clear twice already.

She wrestles with texting Alex or not and finally decides against it, rationalizing that Querl will find her whenever he's done with his lab. He'll apologize to her, call himself a fool - to which she'll giggle and kiss him sweetly in forgiveness - and they'll set out to find some dinner. It was the pattern they'd settled into over the last week.

She just had to relax.

 *****O***O***O*****

It's difficult to wake. His head throbs and he shivers from the intensity of it. Sweat drips down his face from that damnable light shining directly on him. He'd never been so sensitive to brightness before. He couldn't _think_. All twelve of his intellects fight against the threat that plagues him.

Imra. Was she still with him? He can't tell, can't open his eyes to check. He strains to contain the bit of consciousness he has. Though he feels himself slipping again.

And then, _Don't give up Brainy. Please._

She's there. Faint and scared, but there. Watching him, seeing him struggle. He wants to - _needs to_ \- reach out to her, ask her where they are, what's going on, why are they here.

He can't. He can hardly move. Everything hurts. His head...oh, _fuck_ , his head…

 _You can do this. Just-just focus. Can you hear me?_

"Y-yes," he hisses.

 _Good._ She sounds relieved. _That's good._

"W-wha-"

 _Don't try to speak. I-I don't think you can handle it. Sprock, Brainy, you look_ _ **terrible**_ _. Save everything you have for getting through this. They know who you are and they're trying to break you._

"Who?"

 _Stop that! Do you want to lose consciousness again?! I don't know who! But they haven't let up with that light in hours. They've hooked you up to something, I can't see what it is. But there's wires attached to your head._

He grunts and the light feels like it's burning through him. It's ringing a shrill and terrible sound and it's breaking him. He feels it cracking at his mind.

 _They know you'd get us out of this._ Imra continues. _They know you'd calculate billions of ways for us to escape._ Her voice becomes a chatter that pounds inside of him. He knows she's afraid. She's trying to help, trying to relay as much of their situation as she can to him. Be his eyes since his are currently useless. But it's becoming too much. The light, her voice, his efforts to remain conscious…

 _They want -_

"Imra," he pants. "Shut up." And passes out.

 *****O***O***O*****

Imra watches helplessly from her chair next to Brainy. He looks utterly haggard and defeated like this. She hates it. Her brilliant friend, reduced to a shaking, frying, and pitiful mess.

Her own predicament is less severe and constant. Jolts of electricity torturously crackling through her, hindering her focus for telekinesis. Their captors had done their research and acted accordingly, but left her telepathy markedly unchecked. Lucky for her; she couldn't bare to imagine the level of torment Brainy was going through.

Whoever the ominous _they_ were, they certainly knew who Querl Dox was and wanted him (at the very least) short circuited.

She bites her bottom lip and watches him nervously. While she's wrangling with the decision to try to probe him awake with more telepathy or letting him rest, a man enters their prison and kneels before her unconscious friend. Disinterested in her, he largely ignores her presence and grabs hold of Brainy's face. Roughly pushing his head from side to side, the intruder checks the varying wires that have been attached to the Culuan. Without so much as a glance at her, he removes his hands and Brainy's head drops to his chest. The man leaves just as silently as he came in.

 _Sprock,_ Imra's panic raises. _O-okay, Brainy. I'm so sorry, but you gotta wake up. Now._

 *****O***O***O*****

Kara is aware of Mon-El's eyes on her as soon as she enters the DEO and joins the meeting Agent Danvers has called for. Like a nail being slowly hammered into the back of her skull, she can feel his gaze. She ignores it and focuses her attention to her sister and the disaster Reign and Purity are reaping among National City.

There's mention of Pestilence, the Blight and the 31st Century and Kara realizes for the first time that Imra is not among them.

 _Odd,_ she notes. The Titan was not one to miss a briefing regarding Reign or her Worldkillers.

Mon-El speaks and Kara wants to ignore him. He has changed so much since their time together; he has become a person her opinion of has rapidly been declining. She bites the inside of her cheek and makes herself listen to the information he offers.

The second Worldkiller; sickness; _plague_. The desperation to have her ended _now_. The Blight that took Imra's sister.

"Where is Imra?" Alex asks.

Mon-E sighs. Kara refuses to look at him.

"She's busy with something," he answers.

Alex accepts it easily. She looks at Kara. "And Brainy?"

Kara blinks in return. "I don't know. He isn't here?"

Frowning, Alex shakes her head. "Hasn't been in all day. Thought you eventually yanked him away from that lab of his."

"No, I…" she furrows her brow. " _All day_? You're sure?"

"Yeah, no. She's right," Winn adds. "I was looking for him this morning for a tech job. Lab was empty and no one has seen him."

Kara chews her bottom lip and glances over her shoulder at Mon-El. He stares back at her with a frown. "What time did you leave last night?" she asks.

"Near 3AM."

"And Imra?"

He drops his eyes in shame. "She was gone when I got back."

"I spoke to Querl around 4AM. He said he was coming over."

Alex watches them. "And he never did?"

"No," Kara shakes her head. "He never showed up. I thought he turned back."

"Why?"

Without taking her eyes from Mon-El, she answers, "I assumed he was too angry."

"Kara…" Mon-El tries, but she holds her hand up to stop him.

"Nevermind that. We're putting that on pause right now."

His purses his lips together and gives a sharp nod of his consent.

Kara turns to Alex and grabs her by the arms. "Something has happened to Querl. I don't know what, but if we..." she continues on, talking faster and faster, rambling out a plan that no one can understand.

"What? Kara, wait. How do you know -"

"I _know_ , Alex."

There have been a lot of moments in Alex's life as an older sister that she wished she were as strong as Kara. It was then that she saw the girl of steel start to crack. Alex is not an 'other'. And in this moment, looking into Kara's dilated, terrified eyes; hearing the quiver in her voice, she knows that their roles have reversed and she is now the steel.

 *****O***O***O*****

He gasps awake, flinging back against his chair.

 _It's okay. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's me. I did it. I'm sorry, I had to._

Imra. He remembers she's trapped with him, chained to a seat next to him, electricity jolting through her at a low frequency.

"A-are y-you -"

 _I'm fine, really. What they have me strapped to is so mild compared to your device. So long as I look defeated, they don't bother shocking me anymore._

He chances a quick glance at her and sees her body slumped in her chair, head hanging, hair loose and covering her face from view.

"Sprock," Querl grunts. "Y-you look -"

 _Like shit. Yes, I know. Please, Brainy, don't talk. I'm afraid we can't afford you losing consciousness again._

She retells of the mysterious visitor who'd given all his attention to the wiring on Querl's forehead.

 _I should probably warn you… your lights have dimmed significantly since being here. And though I'm not a Culuan myself, it's not hard to realize the dangers of your situation._

He chokes out a laugh. _You have….no idea._

Silence follows for a moment before Imra asks, _Does it hurt? To reply like this?_

 _...yes._

 _Does it hurt when I communicate with you?_

 _So fucking much._

She's quiet again for a few more moments. And then, _I'm sorry._

A small smile reaches his lips. _Don't...be...I'm glad...I'm... not alone._

 _We're going to get out of this, Brainy. We are. We won't -_

The door opens with a slam. And a tall figure stands in the doorway.


End file.
